Rumble strips are increasingly common on roadways. There are two major types of rumble strips: (1) shoulder/center rumble strips that are relatively narrow, that line sides of roads and/or are located in-between driving lanes of a road, and (2) in-lane rumble strips, which span about an entire lane of a road, or more. Shoulder/center rumble strips are typically used to provide warning to a driver that he or she is driving outside of a lane and/or off of a road, while in-lane rumble strips are typically used to provide a driver with a warning that he or she should reduce speed and/or that he or she is entering a geographic location that requires heightened driver caution.
Typically only tires on one side of the vehicle will contact shoulder/center rumble strips, while all tires of a vehicle typically contact in-lane rumble strips (the forward tires contacting the in-lane rumble strips first).